Fifty Years
by Elizabeth Fagan
Summary: What happens when the Cullen family moves fifty years after living in Forks to a small Alaskan town? Here they meet familiar faces and what ever happened to Renesmee and Jake? Find out the story of their children. In Fifty Years


It's hard to believe that only fifty years ago I was a newborn. A lot has changed since then, but at the same time I feel like time stood still. Charlie is gone, he and Billy died in a fishing

accident. Well, Charlie could have lived but he died trying to save Billy. Billy is one of us now– a vampire. We didn't want to change him, but Jacob's cries convinced Edward to change him.

Billy has really taken to being a "vegetarian" vampire. I thought at first he'd be furious and he was, but soon after Billy realized that Jake needed him. Billy also knew that Jake would never

give up being a wolf because Renesmee would live forever. She and Jacob married and despite Nahuel's prediction they were able to conceive. My granddaughter's name is Carabella Leah

Black– a combination between my name and Jacob's mother's name. Carabella has a twin brother named Paul. Jake and Paul never got along until Rachel's wedding. After the two

became brother-in-laws they got really close. The two are still alive living back in Forks. Paul quit being a wolf when Rebecca told him she wanted to grow old with him. Now they're

watching their grandkids play on their front lawn. Just like Rosalie's dream. I don't think Rachel wanted Paul to see her die like she saw her mom die at a young age. After the big

confrontation with the Volturi, they've avoided contact with Carlisle and the rest of our family. I'm looking out the window of our new home in, Fairbanks, Alaska. After I was

changed we lived in Forks for another two years before we had to move. The humans began to notice that Carlisle wasn't aging. Today we start school at Frontier High School. For some

reason I've been feeling very anxious about this town. I asked Alice about it and she said not to worry. Even with Alice's opinion I still feel like something big is going to happen soon.

Leave it to Alice to make me feel even more confused.

"Bella, love we need to leave now for school so we're not late." said Edward gazing down on me

"Oh" I thought, interrupted from my daydream. "I'll be right down, I just need do finish dressing and tell the grandkids goodbye." I told him

I went to my new closet and growned! Sure enough Alice had stocked it with the days latest fashion. I guess fifty years doesn't change much for Alice. Hmm. I smelled the air trying to

find cotton and denim like Edward taught me.

"Agh" I growned as I opened one of the many drawers. I pulled out an ivory dress. I guess I never really got used to the smells of certain fabrics.

"ALICE"I shouted even though I knew she could hear me. She may have already seen my frustration in a vision.

"Yes?" she called with her innocent voice

"I need something to wear please." I replied thinking it's better off allowing Alice her way

"Oh, I know I had a vision." she said with a giggle " I just wanted to hear you ask in person."

"Alice just hurry up we're running late for school." I told her

"Fine." Alice responded coldly. She handed me a pile of clothes and I didn't bother to look at them, knowing they wouldn't be much better than the ivory dress. I quickly changed and entered the kitchen.

"Hi honey" I said as Nessie poured herself a bowl of cereal. "Are the kids and Jake still asleep?" I said eyeing the clock which already said 7:15.

"Yes" she replied and showed me a picture of her husband and kids asleep in their rooms

"Well, I need to go now, tell the others I say hello and give them a big kiss for me."

"Okay, bye Mom, i'll see you after school." Renesmee may be fifty years old, but she looks about thirteen. We figured she could pass for a seventh grade girl. She's acting as Emsee's

biological daughter. The twins are only seven and their school starts tomorrow. I looked again at the clock which now said 7:21. I ran to join Edward in his car.

"About time." complained Roasalie who wanted to make a big enterance.

"Bella, you look beautiful as always." Edward said ignoring Roasalie before he leaned down to kiss me. If I could still blush I would have. I don't know if i'll ever be comftorable

being called beautiful- Rosalie was beautiful, not me.

"Hem hem" Alice coughed "We really do need to be on our way. If we leave now we'll just be on time." Alice continued with a blank look on her face. I knew she must be seeing us

running at a quick human pace to the office for our schedules.

"Oh, sorry." said Edward smiling my favorite crooked smile. We made our way across town to the red brick school and entered the front office to recieve our schedules. We always

started the year after christmas break because the rest of my family loved the extra attention and excitement. As soon as we walked into the small office my throat filled with the familiar

burning sensation and venom filled my mouth. I quickly cleared my throat and she looked up. The secretariy was named Ms. Nelson, she had curly shoulder length red

hair and freckles. Her green eyes looked up at me with curiosity. I began to push my shield into her mind so I could hear her thoughts. Edward and I had first practiced this after the

Volturi came and I was able to allow him to hear me. We thought that if anything happened to hime I'd be able to help the others. Only he, Alice, and I knew the full capabilities of my

power. We didn't want to tell Alice but she had the vision of course. Togther we decided not to tell the others for our safety. If Aro ever found out- he'd never let us go.

"Hello Ms. Nelson" I began "Could we please have our schedules?" I quickly listened to her thoughts and was shocked._ Oh no! Look at them, they're just like the others! this school can't _

_handle anymore of them._ Her thoughts drifted toward the pictures of three familiar faces. The faces of vampires!


End file.
